puppy love
by M3GAN
Summary: Quatre's first year in a public school and he meets a new hottie the first day! cute 'ghetto flick-ness' chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

I dont own gundam wing -------------------------------------  
  
16 year old Quatre squirmed in his seat. It was his first day in a public school. He was transferred half way through the year so everybody else already had their little groups to hang out in. He had nobody.  
  
the bell rang, beginning the class.  
  
"everybody get out your homework. We'll correct it in a minute," yelled the elderly woman, whom was their teacher. She turns to Quatre whom had his hand up.  
  
"what about me?".  
  
"oh. uuuuuuuuum, Quatre Winner, right?," she asks, looking over the attendance list.  
  
Quatre nods.  
  
"oh, you're the new guy from Lakeview private school".  
  
Quatre nods once more.  
  
"whoa, you're from a private school?," the girl behind him asks as soon as the teacher turns away.  
  
"yeah," Quatre says, turning to face her.  
  
"do they hit you when you screw up?," another girl asks.  
  
Quatre snorts, "no!".  
  
"oh," the blonde girl says, feeling stupid.  
  
"so, what's your name again?," the first girl asks.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre answers. "what's yours?".  
  
"I'm Hilde and that's Releena," she introduces.  
  
"oh................. so, are ALL the classes mixed?," he questions.  
  
Hilde raises an eyebrow, "mixed?".  
  
"boys AND girls," Quatre explains.  
  
"oh, um yeah. I've never been in a not-mixed class before," Hilde admits, looking back at Releena who nods in agreement..  
  
Quatre pauses, ".......oh," he finally says. He shrugs, "well, I've never been in a MIXED class before".  
  
"yeah, because you're from Lakeview Private school, that place is all high- class," Hilde states.  
  
"do you live in one of those big houses in Timberlea?," Releena questions.  
  
"Timberlea? No, I live in the REALLY big house on Beacon hill by the river," Quatre corrects her, unable to hide a proud smile.  
  
"what. That's a court house!," Hilde exclaims.  
  
"no really, I live there".  
  
"are you rich?," Hilde asks.  
  
"my dad makes thirteen million dollars a year," Quatre brags.  
  
Everybody in hearing distance pauses and looks at him. Quatre began to feel small and nervous again.  
  
"........................yeah right!," Hilde blurts out, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"He does! Every satellite, colony, ship, and robot in space was made or funded by us, and we own 62 percent of NASA," he explains, hoping someone will believe him at least.  
  
"...............................can I borrow five dollars?," Hilde asks, out of nowhere.  
  
Quatre laughs, "hahaha..........................no".  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, it was lunch break. Quatre stood there, awkwardly in the entrance of the cafeteria. Every table, seat and corner was occupied by a groups of chattering teens. He tightened his grip on his lunch bag, it felt like everybody was watching him and he didn't want to be labelled as a loner.  
  
Suddenly, the most relieving sight he could imagine was that Hilde girl and her friend, Releena sitting at a table with some of their friends.  
  
Quatre timidly approached them. He stood beside Hilde, whom didn't seem to notice him yet, "Hilde?......HILDE?," he asked.  
  
Hilde looks up at him, "oh, hi Quatre! You wanna sit with us?".  
  
Quatre nods. He takes the seat she offers him beside herself. Looking around at the other occupants of the table, he decided they all looked like a friendly group of people. Except the two Asian boys whom sat quietly and glared at everyone else. They looked scary.  
  
Quatre began to un-pack his lunch. An egg-salad sandwich, cup of vegetable soup, grape juice and a container of big green grapes.  
  
"guys, this is Quatre. He's from a PRIVATE school," Hilde introduces, smiling.  
  
"hey, I'm Duo," says a cheery looking boy sitting across the table from Quatre. He had big, pretty, dark blue eyes and long braided hair." that's Heero, Wufei, and Releena.  
  
"hello, Duo," Quatre greets back, quietly.  
  
"TROWA!!!," Releena stands up and shouts to someone far away.  
  
Quatre looks in the same direction and sees the hottest guy he'd ever seen, walking towards them. He was tall and thin with soft looking hair that was combed over in the front. His eyes were dark and mysterious, almost intimidating when they looked right at you.  
  
Heero stood from his seat and charged at the approaching boy like a fight was about to start.  
  
Trowa glared at him, and charged back. He sticks his face in Heero's, trying to make him back down, "what the fuck ya doin' Yuy?," he says, sounding tough.  
  
"nah, what are YOU doin' biotch," Heero growls back.  
  
Trowa swings at Heero, his fist flying above his head, then tackles him. Heero shoves him back and starts to fake-punch him back. Trowa punches him in the stomach for real.  
  
"oof!," Heero huffs, holding his abdomen and backing off, re-taking his seat.  
  
"hahaha, yeah that's right, this is MY school!," Trowa taunts, laughing.  
  
"ooooooooooooow fuck you," Heero says, holding his stomach and smiling.  
  
Quatre giggles.  
  
"Trowa, your suspensions over?," Releena asks, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"what?," Trowa asks, confused.  
  
"everybody said you were suspended," Releena explains.  
  
"uh, no. I was just being lazy. I woke up twenty minutes ago because I was hungry," he explains, removing somebodies bookbag from a seat.  
  
Releena rolls her eyes.  
  
Trowa takes the empty seat at the table and steals a bag of Doritos from Heero, and a cookie from Duo. He then grabs a can of coke from Releena and a kit-kat from Hilde. He grabs Wufei's apple and half of Quatre's egg-salad sandwich.  
  
Quatre smiles shyly.  
  
Trowa gathers all the food into a little pile in front of himself.  
  
Releena glares at him after loosing her can of pop, "I hope you get fat".  
  
"haha, yeah right," Trowa says right before he takes a bite of Quatre's sandwich. He gags a little and lets it fall out of his mouth and into his hand.  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaw!," everybody exclaims.  
  
Trowa looks up at them with an expression of surprise and disgust, "it's like a party in my mouth and everybody's puking!".  
  
Quatre slumps down in his seat looking like he's about to cry, "can I have my sandwich?".  
  
Trowa wraps the stolen half of the sandwitch back up and puts it back in front of Quatre, taking the grapes instead.  
  
***  
  
They were all done their lunches eventually. Quatre walked through the hallways with Hilde, Releena, and Duo.  
  
"so.............................. where's Trowa?," Quatre asks, casually.  
  
"outside having a smoke probably," Hilde answers.  
  
"he smokes?," Quatre asks, suddenly feeling disappointed and surprised.  
  
"yeah," Hilde replies, raising an eyebrow in question, "why?".  
  
Quatre shrugs, blushing again "I don't know. Just wondering".  
  
"here, I'll put this in my locker," Hilde says, stuffing her book bag into an open locker and slamming it shut, "now lets go outside".  
  
"are we going outside to see Trowa?," Quatre asks, hopefully.  
  
"yeah, we might see him," Duo answers.  
  
"okay," he answers.  
  
"oh god, Im hurting for some weed, eh?," Hilde says, smiling at Duo, who nods in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you covered," Duo says patting his pocket.  
  
"how much do you have?," Hilde asks.  
  
"three grams and a fatty," he replies, pushing open a door for his friends to go through.  
  
Quatre was shocked and disgusted. 'drugs?!'.  
  
"whats wrong', Quatre?," Releena asks, noticing his sudden expression.  
  
"......................um.......................... you guys are going to do drugs?," he asks, timidly.  
  
"yeah, we usually do," Duo explains. He studies his expression for a moment, "OH. You're one of those CLEAN rich people taht don't do anything fun. I see".  
  
"YES I AM," he states bluntly, "drugs, -they, -gah! Drugs are illegal! We could all get arrested!," Quatre stutters, outraged that someone so young would have marijuana.  
  
They all just laugh.  
  
Quatre blushes again, he felt so awkward. They actually thought it was COOL!  
  
"Quatre, you're such a little nerd!," Hilde says, messing up his hair. She and Duo walk ahead towards the smoking section.  
  
"it's okay Quatre," Releena assures him, "I don't do drugs or smoke, but I still hang out with them while they do. There's never any cops back there".  
  
"well......................... As long as they don't try and force me to take anything. I guess it's okay," Quatre shrugs. He follows her in the direction their two friends went.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
next chapter coming soon, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll write faster if u ppl actually like it 


	2. second half of school

Still don't own gundam wing....... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Once outside it was cold. Not -30 cold, but average-canadian-winter cold. As the four steped outside into the smokers section, there were a dozen of young kids with cigarettes standing around a sign that clearly stated "NO SMOKING".  
  
An older student, maybe grade twelve, aproached them with his hands tucked in his pockets, trying to keep warm, "wanna buy a smoke?".  
  
"yeah, here," Hilde answers, handing him a dollar in exchange for a cigarette.  
  
"Hilde!," Quatre protests, "you smoke too?!".  
  
"yeah. God, stop being such a fag and shut up about it already!," She says, rolling her eyes.  
  
Quatre gasps and covers his mouth in shock. Watching her walk away with Duo, he felt so offended and hurt.  
  
"you're very womanly," Releena admits, giggling.  
  
Quatre blushes and smiles.  
  
"new guy!," called that familiar, sexy voice from behind Quatre. Quatre turned and saw Trowa approaching him, "can I have a dollar?".  
  
Quatre's face flushes and his heart stops. Could he possibly have this huge of a crush on this Trowa kid? "uh, n- no. I only have credit cards. Why do you ask?".  
  
"aww, I need a smoke," he pouts.  
  
"no you don't!," Quatre protests as Releena laughs.  
  
Trowa looks up at him, "I don't?".  
  
"you don't. Smoking's bad for you and everybody around you!," Quatre lectures.  
  
".....................it is?," he asks, sounding amazed.  
  
"yes, it has so many poisonous chemicals in it. I think about 600 or something, but its got something they make atomic bombs with in it, ammonia, ammonium sulphide, oils, caffeine, even fiber glass!," he continues.  
  
"what?! No way! I thought they had vitamin C and stuff!," Trowa jokes, pretending to be as outraged as Quatre.  
  
Quatre blushes. Now he probably looked really stupid.  
  
Trowa smiles, "I'm sorry. Am I embarrassing you?," he asks, amused.  
  
Quatre looks up from his fixed stare on his shoes, into Trowa's dark green eyes. He was startled at how close he suddenly was. He remembered the question, "oh, um. No," he says with a shy smile.  
  
For what seemed like a whole minute, Trowa stared deep into Quatre's eyes as if he were reading his thoughts. It was un-comfortable, yet Quatre wished he would never look away. Someone else grabbed Trowa's attention, however and he forgot Quatre and walked away. Quatre's heart was racing. He took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out to calm himself. He looked to his side at Releena smiling at him, "what?," he asked.  
  
She moved closer to him, still smiling, "are you gay?".  
  
Quatre smiled and looked away, his face turning a cute shade of pink once more.  
  
"aaaaaaaaawe! Cute-ness! Quatre's in love!," she teased him, quietly. She noticed how embarrassed he looked, "don't worry, I won't tell anybody if it's a secret," she promises.  
  
"well, it's not a HUGE secret of mine. I just would like to know if he would, you know," Quatre says with a shrug.  
  
"I understand. I could try to find out if you'd like," she suggests.  
  
He looks at her happily, "that would help! But, not my name, okay?".  
  
***  
  
Lunch was over shortly after that. Quatre entered his new classroom, clutching his binder nervously. He spotted an empty desk he favored for some reason, so he made it his own. Second desk from the front. The bell rang and once the class had settled, the teacher began. She set up an old overhead and presented the first notes they were to copy down, shining upon the white sheet over the board.  
  
Just then, Quatre heard the door very quietly click shut and turned around to see Trowa, trying to sneak in un noticed.  
  
"Trowa Barton," The teacher begins.  
  
Trowa flinches as he takes the seat behind Quatre.  
  
"-you came to class! What's the occasion?," she says with a smile.  
  
Everybody turns and looks at Trowa, some giggles from the girls sitting in the back corner. Trowa sinks into his chair, "I dunno. Waking up early, I guess," he says, quietly.  
  
The teacher smiles at him more before marking him late on her attendance sheet.  
  
Quatre finally gathers enough courage to turn and face Trowa, "wow, you're in my class?".  
  
"wow, I'm in your class?," was his response.  
  
Quatre closes his eyes and sighs, frustrated, getting a laugh from Trowa.  
  
***  
  
School was over eventually and the schoolyards filled with kids pushing their way onto the busses and their own vehicles. Quatre approached a silver Mercedes, waiting patiently outside the front doors of the school. He climbed into the back seat and greeted his driver, "good evening, Jeffery".  
  
"hello, mister Winner. Are we going home today?," he reply's in a cheery voice.  
  
"no. I have to deliver my cheque to the community center for the salvation army today," Quatre reminds as he puts on his seatbelt.  
  
"ah, that's a good boy," the driver replies as he steers the car into traffic, "nice to see you giving your money to the less fortunate".  
  
*  
  
Once they were downtown, the car pulled up behind a slummy looking building. Quatre left the car and entered through a rusted-out door that was left unlocked for him. Once inside, there were many people hard at work, sorting through hundreds of garbage bags filled with donated goods varying from teddy bears to clothes.  
  
"hello, Quatre," called a young black woman, "how are you today".  
  
"I'm fine, is everything okay here?," he asks, looking around at the reasonably tidy room.  
  
"Yup. It's busy today, but were doing good," she assures him.  
  
Quatre pulls out his cheque book and a pen and begins writing. He signs it and hands over the cheque, now worth $4,000.  
  
The woman smiles politely as she receives the cheque, "thank you very much, Quatre. you're so kind-hearted," she admits. She sighs, "I wish there were more people like you".  
  
Quatre blushes slightly. He did this very often, helping out people less fortunate than himself- which is pretty much everybody. "I have to go. I'll see you next week," he promises as he exits through the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!!!! 


	3. Trowas house

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre was done his homework, ate supper, and was in his pajamas. He flopped down on his bed and grabed his little teddy bear to hug it closley and think about what a wonderful day he had.  
  
A light knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, however, "Master Quatre? May I come in?".  
  
"yes you may, Rashid," called the blonde in an especially cheerful voice.  
  
A very tall, muscular, older man entered the room. He had a traditional Muslim un-shaved face but still looked friendly," how was your day?".  
  
"it was fine," Quatre responds, hiding his true excitement.  
  
Rashid smiles, "any new HOT guys?".  
  
Quatre blushes. Rashid was one of the many close servants that knew he was gay, "one," he says quietly.  
  
"really," Rashid says, still smiling, "who is he?".  
  
"Trowa," Quatre says with a dreamy sigh.  
  
"do you know his last name?," Rashid asks, suddenly very interested.  
  
".....................no".  
  
"does his family have a business?".  
  
"no," Quatre says, embarrassed suddenly.  
  
"well, what DO you know about him?," Rashid says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"he has dark green eyes and soft brown hair and the sexiest, smoothest voice I've ever heard......................," Quatre says, melting into his dreams of Trowa.  
  
"what about Ethan?," Rashid asks, suddenly more serious.  
  
Quatre pauses, "uuuuuuum, I don't know".  
  
"Well who do you like better, Trowa or Ethan?," Rashid asks.  
  
Quatre lowers his head, "I don't know".  
  
***  
  
The silver Mercedes pulled up to the school, early in the morning. Classes wouldn't start for another twenty minutes, but Quatre had to retrieve some assignments he needed to catch up on his classes. He strolled down the halls with his driver, Jeffery at his side for company. The school was so peaceful in the morning. Teachers were talking and joking pleasantly with each other in the cafeteria where they sipped their morning coffee.  
  
Quatre slowed down as they passed the cafeteria. There he was, sitting with another boy and a teacher as he ate mouthfuls of cereal. Without thinking, Quatre approached him with building curiosity, "Trowa?".  
  
Trowa looked up at him with a new mouthful of 'Reese cocoa puffs'. He instantly chocked on his food, trying to answer, breaking out in coughs as he raised his hand to halt Quatre.  
  
Quatre stood there awkwardly as Trowa finally was able to swallow his food.  
  
Trowa looked back up at Quatre, looking relieved. "hi," he simply said.  
  
"hi," Quatre answered back, "why are you at school so early?".  
  
Trowa paused for a moment. His eyes dropped to the floor, "I'm on the, uh, school breakfast program...........," he mumbles, embarrassed.  
  
Quatre raises an eyebrow, "for poor kids? So you eat for free at the school? You're poor?".  
  
Trowa sighs, irritated, "THANKYOU, Quatre".  
  
Quatre covers his mouth with his hands, "sorry!".  
  
"it's okay," Trowa says, quietly, "yeah, I'm poor," he says with a little smile. "But why are YOU at the school so early?," he asks, turning the question around.  
  
"To get some worksheets," Quatre answers casually.  
  
"oh, well, fuck that. Come sit with me. Tell your bodyguard to go away," Trowa says, waving Jeffery, standing elegantly at the entrance of the café, away.  
  
"um," Quatre stalls, looking at Jeffery, then Trowa, then back at Jeffery, "I'll see if I can take care of it later". Quatre walks towards Jeffery, whom looks very annoyed, "I want to visit with my friend Trowa this morning, we have time for the worksheets after school, right?".  
  
Jeffery glares at the rude little boy sitting in the café, "I suppose, master Quatre," he says with a slight bow.  
  
"thank you for understanding," Quatre says before turning to return to Trowa.  
  
"who is he?," Trowa wonders as Quatre takes the seat next to him.  
  
"That's my chauffeur," Quatre sighs, feeling guilty.  
  
Trowa stares blankly at him for a moment, "what's a chauffeur?".  
  
Quatre closes his eyes and sighs, hanging his head hopelessly.  
  
Trowa tilts his head curiously to meet Quatre's eyes.  
  
He looked too cute for Quatre to keep a straight face. Quatre couldn't stop himself from giggling.  
  
Suddenly, the school bell rang, the most disappointing sound for Quatre.  
  
*  
  
It was almost lunch now. Today, however, Quatre was looking forward to lunch. Finally the bell rang.  
  
On his way to the cafeteria somebody grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Releena, "oh, hi Releena. Where are you going?," he wondered as he was dragged along.  
  
"c'mon, we're all going to Trowa's house for lunch." she explains as they caught up with Hilde and Duo.  
  
"hi, Quatre," Hilde greets.  
  
"hello, Hilde. Where's Trowa?," Quatre asked, looking around as they walked.  
  
Hilde smiles, "at home, sleeping".  
  
"but I saw him here this morning! In the cafeteria before school started," Quatre argues.  
  
"he just comes to school to eat, then he gets on the bus and goes home again. He hates his morning classes. Uh, math, then gym because he's a lazy- ass," Hilde says, laughing as they exit the school and head towards the bus stop beside the road.  
  
Quatre looks at the bus stop worried, "I don't have any change," he says, worried that he'd get left behind.  
  
"don't you have a bus pass?," Duo asks, a little surprised.  
  
Quatre blinks, "bus pass? no, I just call for a ride. I've never taken the bus before," he admits.  
  
"oh yeah, he's rich. Well here comes the bus. Here, just put this in, they never notice," Duo explains, handing Quatre a dime and a penny.  
  
Quatre stares at it, "but isn't it a dollar fifty? I'll get caught".  
  
"just shut up and put it in," Duo says, not having the patience at the moment.  
  
Quatre holds his breath and follows them onto the bus as they all flash their bus passes. The driver looked him in the eyes with her dark, aging eyes. He quickly dropped the change into the coin box and walked to the back of the bus. His heart was pounding, just waiting for the old, mean looking woman to say something.  
  
The bus started moving and Quatre let out a relieved sigh.  
  
As Quatre took a seat beside them, Duo laughed, "you look like you're smuggling drugs, son! Relax!".  
  
Quatre smiles. He watched out the window as the school disappeared around a corner. He was so exited that he was actually going to Trowas house!  
  
*  
  
Eventually, the bus drove through a very slummy looking neighborhood. The streets were dark under the shadows of tall apartment buildings and stores. Signs and benches looked abused and old, the sidewalks were unfit for bike riding, broken windows and dark alleys between the buildings.  
  
Duo pulled on the rope, making a "ding" sound, making the bus halt at the next bus stop.  
  
"Trowa lives HERE?," Quatre asked, surprised. This was definitely not what he had expected.  
  
"yup," Releen simply said.  
  
They left the bus and walked a little way down the sidewalk. They then turned into a very un-inviting alley. Garbage and broken glass littered the ground and some spray paint marks on the side of one building. There were many doors on each side of them, with address, so they were homes. His friends stopped at one and Duo knocked on it.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked on it again, "Trowa, get your ass out of bed and answer the door!," he shouted to a window above them.  
  
".....................................................................keys are under the mat.................................................," answered a lazy voice from the window.  
  
Duo lifted up the brown welcome mat and picked up a key.  
  
Once inside the house, Quatre politely took off his shoes while everyone else carelessly walked in. It was an apartment, a relatively small one, in fact. The rug was a tasteless brown that clashed with the old green couch and a brand new, white lay-z-boy chair. There were stares leading up to the kitchen, and more stares leading to more stairs leading to another floor. On that floor were some bedrooms.  
  
The first bedroom, Duo pushed the door open to see Trowa sprawled out in his bed with the window still wide open besied him. Duo sat down on the bed, laying his legs over Trowa and leaning his back against the wall.  
  
He helped Hilde climb over Trowa and sit beside him.  
  
Quatre happily jumped over Trowa and sat cross-legged beside Trowa's head. He looked around the room. The walls weren't painted, it was just the plywood and insulin, covered by large plastic covers, stapled up. It looked like it was still being built pretty much. The plastic covering was decorated with the same black spray paint that He'd seen outside which Trowa had used to write his name in big, fancy letters on one wall. There were some other names and cool designs as well. Doodles in black jiffi markers and pen on the plastic sheet beside Trowa's bed. His room was un- believably messy. His dresser and an ugly couch were hidden beneath clothes and garbage.  
  
Quatre noticed a picture of the rapper, Nelly, without a shirt, showing off his tattoos, big necklaces, and his six pack, "you like Nelly?," he asks.  
  
"yeah," Trowa answers, muffled by his pillow, "he's got nice abs," he explains.  
  
Quatres eyes widen. He looks at Releena, sitting on a pile of clothes on the couch, whom smiled at him. He looks back at Trowa, "you're gay?," he asked, overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
"bi," Trowa corrects, still muffled by the pillow.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile brightly, "good enough!," he said to himself happily.  
  
Trowa looked up at him,. "what?".  
  
"ep! uh, nothing........................," he said shyly.  
  
Duo stared at the two of them, "...............................eeeeeeeeeeeew, guy's cut it out!," he groans.  
  
Hilde laughs, "Duo you're mean. I think it's adorable!".  
  
Quatre blushes and looks away, embarrassed.  
  
Trowa looks up at them, "everybody stop talking..................................," he groans, pressing his face into his pillow.  
  
Duo punches Trowa in the leg, "well, you're all boring so I'm gonna go eat Trowa's food," he announces, climbing off the bed.  
  
Hilde and Releena follow him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre sit there for a moment in silence, listening to them shuffle through the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"........................................okay, yeah. I'm not leaving them alone down there, they'll rob me," Trowa says, still tired. He climbs out of bed and walks out of the room, followed by Quatre.  
  
Downstairs, Duo opened a can of hamburger ravioli and threw it in the microwave. He sat on the counter, waiting patiently for it to beep.  
  
Trowa frowns as he looks through the almost empty cup boards, "that was our supper, you bastard".  
  
Duo laughs, "haha, you're so fucking poor,".  
  
"shut up," Trowa snaps as he grabs the ravioli from the microwave and grabs a spoon from the full dishwasher. He picks up a cell phone off the counter and dials a number, "..................................hey is Mrs. Barton there? Hey ma, Duo opened the last of the ravioli- I was upstairs sleeping! .........................I dunno they just came over and I let them in 'cause the fuckers probably would have thrown a brick through the damn window," he leans casually against the counter with the phone between his ear and shoulder, stirring through the can of ravioli chunks.  
  
"his mom's a bitch," Hilde comments. She grabs the ravioli from Trowa's hands and begins eating it herself.  
  
"why?," Quatre asks, picking a piece of ravioli from the can and eating it.  
  
"she just is. We think she's a hooker," she says with a smile at Duo as she passes him the rest of the ravioli.  
  
"aw, that's mean. Wouldn't they have more money?," Quatre jokes.  
  
"she's not a very good one," Duo explains, "I know, I tried her. Got my fucking money back, I'll tell you that!".  
  
Trowa stops talking on the phone and punches Duo in the arm, almost knocking him over.  
  
"ow! Damn!," he says, laughing, "you didn't hit them!," he complains gesturing towards Hilde and Quatre.  
  
Trowa covers the phone receiver with his hand, "ya, but Hilde's a girl and Quatre's......pretty".  
  
Quatre gasped slightly. He was LOVING this day!  
  
"hm? Oh, and ma, I need some smokes. ......yeah, I got ten bucks I'll pay you back when you get home. .....Its babysitting money! From last Friday. Yeah. No, they gave me like twenty five dollars. I still have it. What?! NO! it's MY money, I don't care, you got your own damn money I don't even have a real fucking job! I need it for shampoo and conditioner.......no, you can't have it. No. NO, stop asking. Fuck you too, you better get my smokes. BYE," he says, angrily before turning off the phone.  
  
Quatre stares at him wide eyed, "you were talking like that to your MOM?," he says in disbelief.  
  
"yeah, she's a mean bitch. She's gonna steal my money for her alcohol," Trowa explains, frustrated.  
  
"and she buys you smokes?," he continues.  
  
"yeah. What's YOUR mom like?," Trowa asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Quatre pauses and looks down at the floor, "she's dead".  
  
Trowa looks at the other two occupants of the room, "oh. Sorry".  
  
The kitchen was silent for a moment.  
  
"guys, we should get on the bus now," Releena announces, from the living room where she was watching TV.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow thats seriously like the longest chapter I've ever wrote. REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE MORE! 


	4. Quatre's house

------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa noticed Quatre waiting on the edge of the parking lot, struggling to hold a heavy looking book bag and a math textbook. He looked very frustrated for some reason. Trowa walked towards the cute little blonde, questioningly.  
  
Quatre gasps and turns around when the heavy weight of his book bag was lifted off his shoulder. He quickly turns around to see Trowa putting the backpack on himself. "hi Trowa! What are you doing here?".  
  
"stealing your book bag," he simply says and turns to walk away.  
  
Quatre didn't know if he was joking or not.  
  
Trowa turned back around to see Quatre's surprised and confused expression. He laughs, "I'm kidding!," he muses, returning to face Quatre.  
  
Quatre laughs too. "so, what ARE you doing here? Don't you catch the bus?," he wonders, looking towards the crowded bus stop down the street.  
  
"I was gonna ask you what your doing this weekend," Trowa admits, hopefully.  
  
Quatre's heart started pounding like crazy. 'He's interested in me! Oh my Gosh!'. Then he thought, this will be his first impression. What if he messes up and looks stupid? Now he was nervous.  
  
"............Quatre?," Trowa asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Quatre jumps, "oh! uh............ um. The weekend? I'm free NOW," he suggests, inwardly kicking himself. He was suddenly more conscious of how his hair was un-brushed, his clothes were worn and wrinkled and the fact that he hadn't showered since early this morning.  
  
"I don't think so. Now, I have to catch the bus and meet some friends at-," he was interrupted by the sound of the bus leaving. He paused and turned around to see it disappear around the corner. He smiles back at Quatre, "now I can!," he laughs.  
  
Quatre laughed as well, hiding his nervousness.  
  
Finally, Quatre recognized a car pulling up to them with Jeffery in the drivers seat. He sighed in releif as he climbed into the back seat. "hello, Jeffery. Where's the Mercedes?," Quatre asks casually.  
  
Trowa's legs almost gave out from underneath him. Parked in front of him was a royal blue, 2002 911 Porsche. It looked even faster and perfect in real life. The huge rims seemed to boast about the cars smooth body shape and style that seemed to dare any other car to try and race it. It shined proudly from bumper to sporty roof, to spoiler, to the taillights.  
  
"Trowa? Get in! We're holding up traffic!," Quatre warns, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Trowa threw Quatre's bag into the back and climbed in, sliding into the comfortable, leather seats.  
  
"your Mercedes stalled, master Quatre," the driver explained, "is it okay that I picked you up in the Porsche?," he asked, sounding nervous.  
  
Quatre frowned, looking around the inside of what Trowa assumed was his car, "don't do it again".  
  
Trowa looks over at Quatre, "so this is YOUR Porsche?," he asked, still amazed.  
  
Quatre smiles, "I have two and one of my sisters has a racing one".  
  
"then why don't you drive?!," Trowa asks, outraged that such a car would sit in a garage all day.  
  
"would YOU drive a Porsche in this traffic?," Quatre questions, just as they get stuck in a traffic jam and almost hit from behind by a big truck.  
  
"no," Trowa admits.  
  
The Porsche finally gets out of the traffic jam and seems to now be the only car on the highway.  
  
Trowa leans forward to speak to Jeffery, "go fast!".  
  
Jeffery, having doubts, looks at Quatre's face in the rear view mirror to catch a hesitated nod form the young master. He steps on the gas and the car sprints from the speed limit, 80 kilometers to 90, 100, 105, 110................  
  
Trowa smiles excitedly and watches out the window as the city streets fly by. Trowa rolls down the window and sticks his face and hands out to flip off another vehical as they speed by, "CHRISTIAN MOTHERFUCKER!!!," getting a shocked response from the lady in a white car.(1)  
  
The car finally slows down to stop at a red light. Trowa sits back down with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Quatre watched out the back window at the white car pulling up behind them, "hey look, its a cop!".  
  
Trowa and Jeffery almost choked and yelped in unison, "SHIT!," both looking at Quatre.  
  
Quatre smiles sweetly, "just kidding!".  
  
*  
  
Trowa stared out the window at the huge, beautiful mansion they were currently pulling up to, "why are we stopping here?," he asks, confused.  
  
"because I live here," Quatre answers. As the Porsche drives along the driveway, a big metal gate opens for them to allow them into the mansions driveway.  
  
"are you kidding? And you go to a PUBLIC school?!," Trowa asks in amazement.  
  
Quatre blushes, "yeah, that was because my dad was mad at me".  
  
"why?".  
  
"he found out I was gay and da-.......................... yeah," Quatre explains, biting his tongue.  
  
Suddenly, two guard dogs that the car just drove by start barking at the car.  
  
Quatre blinks, confused, "they've never barked at me before".  
  
"maybe because they smell me cuz' I'm new?," Trowa suggests.  
  
Quatre shakes his head, "they're highly trained dogs. They search vehicles for explosives or drugs so It doesn't get into the mansion," Quatre explains.  
  
Trowa freezes, "any particular KIND of drug?".  
  
Quatre looks at him and raises an eyebrow suspiciously, but before he could say anything, the door was opened for them. Quatre climbs out followed by Trowa, who backed away from the crazy dogs.  
  
One dog's leash slipped out of the guards hand and charged Trowa, biting onto his arm.  
  
Jeffery grabs Quatre and pulls him away to safety as Trowa wrestles with the dog. The guard is finally able to pull the dog off of Trowa and calm it.  
  
Trowa laid on the ground, panting, holding his torn up forearm. Another guard, grabs him by his other upper arm and pulls him to his feet, "please raise your arms and spread your legs, son".  
  
Trowa clenches his eyes shut like he was about to cry.  
  
After going through his pockets, the guard inspects his wallet and a plastic zip-lock bag with three joints and some smaller bags containing, of course, weed.  
  
"Trowa!," Quatre yells, in complete shock. He couldn't speak at all.  
  
The guard pulls his hands behind his back and handcuffs Trowa, whom was begging the guard to let him go.  
  
"no, please! We don't have the money to pay the fine!(I love Canada hahaha) My ma's only a waitress and if I get arrested again, she'll kick me out onto the streets and I wont get into a school!," he pleads, almost in tears as he is dragged towards the guard's booth.  
  
"you should have though of that before you walked in here with marijuana," the guard simply says, "I'm calling the cops," the guard says strictly.  
  
He is led inside a relatively small booth with a cozy little lounge, a desk with importana looking papers stacked high and other working tools including a computer. Trowa stands there in silence, watching the guard pick up the phone. He looks out the window of the small security booth at Quatre standing on the driveway, being comforted by Jeffery.  
  
"He's a caucasian male, young adult, er, wait," the guard looks at Trowa, "what's your age?".  
  
Trowa looks up at him sadly, "I'm sixteen.................".  
  
The continues talking on the phone, "he's sixteen, his name is Trowa Barton. What's your dad's name?".  
  
"I dunno'," Trowa says, bitterly.  
  
"stop fucking with me, kid, what's your fathers name?," the guard demands.  
  
"I honestly don't even know him! I think it's Richard, Birchard, Ricky.................. I dunno, something Turkott," he yells back, "and ma's Keeran Barton, and she waitresses at Earls.......................".  
  
The guard, pauses again. Staring at the young boy with pity. He sighs, frustrated, "never mind, It was a false alarm. I'm sorry," he says into the receiver. The lady on the other end curses at him and hangs up.  
  
Trowa looks up, surprised. The guard unlocks the handcuffs and shoves him out of the booth by the collar of his shirt without a word.  
  
Trowa stands outside the booth staring at the door confused, "are you letting me go?!".  
  
"run away before I change my mind, you poor bastard," the guard warns form inside.  
  
Trowa smiles brightly and runs back to Quatre, "he let me go!," he announces exited.  
  
Quatre glares at him, "good. The bus stop is that way down the street," he points, then turns and walks away.  
  
"Quatre?," Trowa stands there like an abandoned puppy.  
  
Suddenly, the gate behind Trowa opens and a black and blue comaero pulls up behind him. It honks its horn at Trowa, irritated that he is standing in the middle of the drive way, "MOVE, moron!," the driver demands.  
  
Trowa jumps and backs out of the way. The car drives on by, the driver glaring at him. It was a boy about Trowa's age, whom was dressed and looked like a rich kid. He parked where the Porsche was before and steps out, proudly.  
  
Quatre wipes his tears away and runs towards the boy, suddenly much happier, "Ethan!," he greets excitedly. He practically jumps into the tall boys arms and kisses him lovingly.  
  
Trowa's heart sinks to the bottom of his chest. This 'Ethan' boy was taller, looked stronger, probably more attractive to Quatre, and definitely richer. He doesn't stand a chance.  
  
"Quatre! You didn't get shot or robbed in the public school! I'm so relieved!," Ethan jokes.  
  
Quatre laughs. He notices out of the corner of his eye, Trowa standing there sadly, watching him, "what are you still doing here?.  
  
Trowa shrugs, "bus doesn't come for another half an hour".  
  
"who's he?," Ethan asks, looking Trowa up and down in disgust at his old worn clothes, bruises and torn up right arm.  
  
Quatre sighs, "just a kid from my new school. He kinda came home with me".  
  
Ethan snorts is a snobbish way, "what's he want? Food?".  
  
"Ethan............," Quatre scolds. He looks back at Trowa, "fine, you can come in".  
  
Trowa follows the couple towards the large mansion. Once they were finally up the steps and inside, they were in the main room. It was beautifully decorated with marble floors and expensive paintings on the walls. Trowa followed them into the next room where there was an inviting sitting area in front of a fire place. There were two black couches and a big, comfy lay- z-boy chair around a coffee table. Quatre and his boyfriend sat together on a couch while Trowa flopped down and made himself comfortable in the chair.  
  
A servant approached Quatre and bowed slightly, "master Quatre, would you or your guests like refreshments?".  
  
"maple tea for myself," Quatre says. He looks at Ethan and Trowa, "would either of you like anything?".  
  
"I'll also have maple tea," Ethan decides. They look at Trowa.  
  
"Sprite, please," he says quietly.  
  
"one moment," The servant replies before bowing and leaving.  
  
"so, Quatre. What's the public school like?," Ethan asks casually as he puts his arm around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
"well," Quatre begins, "all the classes are mixed, and there are more criminals outside that school at lunch then there are in prison! And everybody carries a weapon".  
  
Ethan raises an eyebrow, "how on earth did you find that out?".  
  
"The first friends I made are kind of in a bad crowd," Quatre admits.  
  
"wait, hold on," Trowa interrupts, "why are you in a public school in the first place?".  
  
Quatre smiles, "When my dad found out I'm gay, he threatened to put me in a school where I would meet girls and try to get me away from Ethan. I thought he was kidding so we kept dating!".  
  
"does he know you're still dating?".  
  
Quatre smiles brightly and hugs Ethan, "nope!".  
  
The waiter returns with their drinks.  
  
"thank you," Trowa says, taking a sip of his Sprite.  
  
*  
  
Eventually, they all ended up in Quatre's bedroom on the upper floors of the mansion. It was a very beautiful room with a bathroom and a large fancy window with silky red curtains. In the corner beside the king-sized bed was a stereo system with a stack of CD's beside it. He had a huge TV with every kind of gaming system and a large collection of games.  
  
Trowa stood in awe at all the cool stuff Quatre had.  
  
Quatre sat on the bed, "everybody's probably making fun of me back at school, right?," he muses, with a smile.  
  
Ethan smiles back and sits beside him, pulling him closer, "naw, we miss you!".  
  
Trowa rolls his eyes and walks away towards the balcony, curious of the view. He could see almost the whole neighborhood and some of the rest of the city. He then looked over at the impressive stereo system. By the looks of it, he guessed it was packing almost 700 watts!  
  
"don't steal anything, DAWG," Ethan taunts, watching Trowa explore the room.  
  
Trowa shoots a glare over his shoulder, "watch your mouth, son," he warns.  
  
Ethan snorts, "I'm not scared of you. Look at you, you probably weigh like a hundred pounds".  
  
"that's cuz I don't got a rich daddy to mooch off of, ya' fuckin brat. Born with a god damned silver spoon in your mouth and struttin' around like you think you're big shit," Trowa returns.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be talking to me like that. You may have people and backup shit, but this is MY neighborhood and I know you're far from home. See, I could step out onto the sidewalk out there and I'd have five guys backing me up. So you better watch YOUR mouth!," Ethan warns back.  
  
They stared each other down with so much hatred.  
  
"guys! Stop it! Don't get in a fight!," Quatre interrupts, looking like he's ready to cry.  
  
"stay out of it, Quatre. This little bastard is gonna get what's coming to him," Ethan announces, nodding towards Trowa standing quietly on the other side of the room.  
  
Quatre looks at Trowa sadly. Why did they have to fight?, "Trowa, go home. The bus will be here shortly".  
  
Trowa stares at him, hurt, and disappointed. He sighs and turns towards the door, "I'll see you at school tomorrow".  
  
As soon as the door closes, Ethan turns towards Quatre, sitting sadly on the bed, "I don't want you hanging around him at school," he demands.  
  
Quatre looks up at him, surprised and hurt, "but, he's one of the few friends I have there! I don't really fit in.".  
  
"I don't care. Come home for lunch, drive around, hide in the bathroom, but you avoid him! Got that?," Ethan commands with a threatening voice.  
  
Quatre looks down at the floor, trying not to let Ethan see him crying, "okay".  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Quatre sat cross legged on the floor, concentrating on playing a Playstation2 game. Ethan had just recently left and Quatre's conscience was still weighted by the guilt of what happened to Trowa. It was just the memory of Trowa's face. He didn't look angry or pouting, more like he looked abandoned or betrayed. That picture ran through his head over and over again.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts when the phone rang its usual loud, annoying ring. Ethan usually called him about now, he remembered. Quatre paused his game and got up to answer it, "hello?".  
  
"is Quatre there?," a somewhat familiar voice asked.  
  
"I'm here, who's this?," Quatre wondered, now positive it wasn't Ethan.  
  
"...................is Quatre there?," the voice repeats.  
  
"YES, I'm right HERE!," Quatre responds, confused.  
  
"can I talk to Quatre?".  
  
Quatre laughs. It's Trowa, "Trowa..........".  
  
"yeah, it's Trowa. Go put Quatre on the phone, please".  
  
"Trowa!," Quatre complains, frustrated.  
  
"look, sir. If you're gonna be difficult, just tell Quatre to phone me back".  
  
Quatre sighs. He smiles, "I'm gonna hang up," he threatens.  
  
"............oh hey, Quatre!," Trowa laughs.  
  
"hi Trowa. What's up?".  
  
"nothing, I was just seeing what you're doing tonight?," he asks.  
  
Quatre looks at the clock and blinks, confused, "uh, I was planning on sleeping tonight. It's almost ten!," he answers.  
  
"sleeping? That's no fun!," Trowa snorts.  
  
"what?".  
  
"you got a car, why don't you roll that thing down here by Tim Horton's and meet me there?," Trowa suggests.  
  
"but it's TEN!," Quatre reminds him, "that's why you sleep through half of school!," he laughs.  
  
Trowa laughs.  
  
They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Quatre suddenly remembered wha happened earlier that day, "Trowa?".  
  
"yeah?".  
  
"um, I'm sorry I made you leave today.............," he says sadly.  
  
"its okay," he answers.  
  
"I just didn't want a fight to break out because I really care about you and I don't want to see either you or Ethan get hurt.............," he continues, not feeling forgiven yet.  
  
"Quatre, It's alright. What I'm worried about is; are you mad at me for getting caught with drugs? Because I felt bad about that all the ride home...............," he admits.  
  
"well............. you see. I can get used to you doing it and stuff but I don't want to be pressured into anything like that".  
  
"son, I wouldn't ever get you into that shit. You don't have to worry about me, but Its fuckin' Duo and Hilde you should watch out for," he warns, in his usual calm, cool tone.  
  
"why?".  
  
"Duo, man, that kid's fuckin' DUMB! He's already been in Juvy four times. Hilde's just his bitch," he explains.  
  
Quatre stares at his bedroom wall in shock. Duo is only sixteen and he's been arrested? Four times, too! "why was he arrested?".  
  
"uh, one time was because he pointed a gun at some guy at the bus stop downtown. And another time he-," Trowa explains.  
  
"What?! Why did he do that? Why did he have a gun?!," Quatre questions, still completely shocked.  
  
Trowa laughs. 'Quatre's such a goodie-good' he thinks, "He was protecting this guy, Eric Scully cuz they're all in that fuckin' Abasand gang".  
  
"they're in a gang?!".  
  
"the Abasand gang".  
  
"are you in this gang?," he questions, almost sounding agry.  
  
"no. But I got so many connections to them they still help me out when I need backup. They're like big brothers to me. But man, I lost a lotta' boys to those Dickensfeild and Tropez bastards so I try not to get involved".  
  
Quatre stays silent for a moment. "I think Ethan's in a gang," he admits like he just realized it for the first time.  
  
"he's probably with Timberlea, right?," Trowa wonders, sounding amused.  
  
"yes............".  
  
Trowa laughs out loud.  
  
"what's so funny?! That's serious!," Quatre complains.  
  
"hell no, it's not! Fuckin, Timberlea they got like, fifteen guys I hear. He was all being a fucker to me like, 'yeah I could step outside here and have five boys', that's like one third of the Timberlea's right there!," he continues, calming his laughter.  
  
Quatre doesn't say anything, but listens as the other end becomes quiet.  
  
"Quatre? I'm sorry. I guess you care about him and this is all pretty serious shit to you, hey?".  
  
The line stays quiet except for a soft whimpering.  
  
"Quatre................ I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!," Trowa apologizes frantically.  
  
"it's not what you said, don't worry. I just wish he would quit the gang!," he cries.  
  
Trowa blinks, "Um. Sorry, son, but there's no quitting a gang. If somebody tries anything to get out they get people after them from their own gang then they've pretty much screwed themselves there," he says, hesitantly, "sorry.........".  
  
The other line stays quiet again. Trowa suddenly regretted opening his mouth.  
  
Before either of them could respond, they are interrupted, "Master Quatre?," says deep manly voice.  
  
"yes?," Quatre answers quietly.  
  
"phone time's up. Time to go to bed," he announces.  
  
"thank you, Rashid".  
  
"goodnight," 'Click'.  
  
"Trowa? I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?".  
  
"kay, see ya".  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Another apology from M3GAN: sorry to all the priests, nuns, Charley- churches, Saints, Popes, dedicated Catholics or people just looking for a reason to complain about a story and piss somebody off that happened to be reading this. I'm Catholic too so I feel your pain lol (BTW; Catholics are just different kinds of Christians)  
  
------------------------------------------- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER 


	5. the fight

-------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre steps out of the Mercedes and closes the door behind himself, "goodbye, Jeffery". The car drives away and he walks towards the front doors of the school. He was a little early again. Maybe he would see Trowa?  
  
"hey, Quatre!," a frantic voice calls out to him. He looks to his right to see Releena running up to him, "Trowa's gonna get beat up!".  
  
"What?!," he shrieks. He followed her to the side of the school by the student parking lot and smoking section. As soon as they came around the corner he saw Trowa standing calmly as two older, taller, tough looking boys cursed at him.  
  
"come on you skinny little bitch, lets go!," one boy snaps at him, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"ya fuckin' dirt!," his friend adds.  
  
Trowa looked over at Duo and Heero standing back and watching, not wanting to be included in the beating, "what the fuck are you doing?! Help me out here!," he demands.  
  
Duo raises his hands defensively while Heero shrugs.  
  
Trowa looks back at his assaulters just in time to get busted in the left cheek.  
  
Quatre gasps and almost fainted where he stood by the corner with Releena.  
  
The punch was followed by a number of blows to Trowa's face. Trowa began to duck down away from the punches, and jumped away. As the boy lunged towards him to grab him, Trowa hit him back and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head to return and series of other blows to his face. He throws the boy to the ground and kicked him in the ribs as hard as he could, then knelt down on his chest to continue smashing in his face.  
  
The other boy angrily kicks Trowa in the side, knocking him off off his friend.  
  
Quatre watched in horror as Trowa was held down on his back and beaten with more punches, and kicks to the stomach and face. He dropped his book bag, turned and ran towards the door to the school to retrieve a teacher.  
  
Wufei, whom was standing in the distance watching with his girlfriend, Sally, began to approach the brawl, "okay, this is just sad". The young black belt ran up to the larger one of Trowa's attackers and gave him a stiff kick in the abdomen, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain and breathlessness. The other boy backed away and cursed at the two boys. He looked at the state he had left poor Trowa in and laughed, satisfied before turning to walk away.  
  
Wufei held his hand out to help Trowa stand up.  
  
"thanksh man," Trowa says, gratefully. He put his hand to his cheek and felt for damage, wincing at the incredible stinging on the inside of his mouth.  
  
"you're not bleeding from what I can see," Wufei assures.  
  
"my toof' cut de' inshide of ma' mouf'," he babbles, bending over and spitting out blood. He explored the deep wound in his cheek with his tongue, hissing at the stinging pain again.  
  
Wufei flinches, just looking at the expression on Trowa's face.  
  
Trowa looks over at Heero and Duo still blending into the circling crowd, "you fuckersh! 'BACKUP?!' My ASS'H! You jusht shtand d'ere watching while I getsh shjumped?!," He shouts, then spits out more blood,"I fuckin'............ fuckin' shjumped in when you were bein' a cocky little bashtard and got yourshelf in a fight, Duo! I damn near s'haved ur' motherfuckin' LIFE!".  
  
"There's nothing I could have done! Those guys are fucking tough! I would have just got my ass kicked too!," Duo explains, frustrated.  
  
"Well there'sh c'two of you and s'here would have been tree- .............shtree-.................," Trowa pauses.  
  
".................three?," Wufei adds.  
  
Trowa nods to Wufei, "-of us'h!," he finishes.  
  
Duo sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm a wimp, I didn't want to get my ass kicked," he shrugs.  
  
Heero just stood there quietly.  
  
Trowa stares at them angrily for a moment, then calmly spits out more blood. He looks back up at them with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "when I get'sh back, you're all dead," he simply says, then turns and walks towards the bus stop, pulling out his bus pass.  
  
"he's going to get his gun," Heero jokes.  
  
Duo laughs, "yeah probably. I thought he was gonna start swinging on me or something! He was super pissed".  
  
*  
  
The bell rang, beginning class. Quatre turned to Releena as she settled down and got her books out, "what happened to Trowa?," he asks, concerned, "I couldn't watch...............".  
  
Releena stays silent for a moment, ".................it wasn't pretty. He couldn't even talk right and he was spitting out a lot of blood," she explains grimly.  
  
Quatre swallows a lump growing in his throat, "who were those guys?".  
  
"Jeff Brown and his friends don't like Trowa. I don't know the story, but they're alwayse threatening him and stuff," she says.  
  
Hilde leans in to the conversation, "Trowa got beat up?".  
  
The same golden haired girl that was with Wufei sat in a seat close to them, "are you guys Trowa's friends?," she asks. She had light blue eyes and a muscular framed body. She looked like a tomboy.  
  
"yeah! you were there!," Quatre asks.  
  
"Wufei's my boyfriend, he so RESCUED Trowa's ass! I felt sorry for the poor guy," she comments, "I can't wait to see what happens at lunch".  
  
"why?" they all ask.  
  
"I chill with Trowa alot at parties and stuff, and I know that he's got pretty much all of Abasand behind him. They look out for him like he's their littlest homie," she warns.  
  
"what would they do? What's gonna happen?," Qautre asks, concerned.  
  
Sally shrugs, "All I know is they got fuckin', Eric Scully and all his backup. These guys are in their twenties and shit".  
  
The teacher hushed all of them to begin class.  
  
*  
  
The two hours of classes was up as soon as the lunch bell rang. Quatre was shaking he was so nervous. 'Trowa's not a gangster! He's not even a mean person, he's a sweetheart!,' Quatre told himself over and over again. Trowa had sounded honest when he said he wasn't in a gang, but was what that girl predicted true?  
  
"hey, Quatre! Over here!," Hilde calls. She was walking down the hallway with Heero and Releena.  
  
"hey, is Trowa here?," he asks, obviously nervous.  
  
"naw, he probably went home. Hey don't worry, I really doubt anything's gonna happen," she assures him as they walk down the hallway leading towards the smoking section.  
  
"Duo's hiding," Heero informs with a little smirk, "he's scared".  
  
Hilde shoves Heero, "no he's not! He's looking for Wufei, you liar!".  
  
"to protect him".  
  
"no! ..............but Wufei's so cool because he's a black belt in karate!," she says, changing the subject from her cowering boyfriend.  
  
"he kicked that guy so hard in the stomach," Heero reminds, "I thought he was going to puke".  
  
"see you're Japanese, why don't you learn Karate too?," Hilde wonders.  
  
"nah, I just............. try not to piss anybody off," He shrugs.  
  
Hilde laughs.  
  
They opened the doors and saw the usual people standing around smoking, sitting in their cars eating or just chatting. Trowa was nowhere in sight.  
  
"see? Nothing's going to happen," Hilde repeats casually.  
  
"hey there's those two guys," Heero says, pointing out the two boys that beat up Trowa. They stood in a group of friends around a souped up yellow mustang, talking and laughing.  
  
"lets go," Hilde says walking out more into the open and lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Quatre anxiously kept an eye on the bus stop in the distance.  
  
"DIRTY!," a girls voice calls to them very clearly.  
  
Quatre turned around and saw the two boys with even more friends approaching them.  
  
"go away," Hilde says, trying to sound tough but clearly scared.  
  
"whta are you gonna do?," the same girl responds. The girl looked like a bitch and wore the tightest clothes you could imagine, standing there with a disgusted look, a ton of makeup, curly blonde hair, and her hands resting on her hips.  
  
Hilde doesn't say anything, but turns and begins to walk away, followed by Heero, "lets leave," she says quietly as she passes Quatre.  
  
The preppy group of kids follow them back towards the school. Hilde looks over her shoulder and notices them pursuing them, "why are you following us?".  
  
"because I wanna kick your ass, you dirty bitch," the girl spits back, smiling proudly back at her friends.  
  
"you guys think I messed Trowa up bad? I hate you even more," one of the boys from before, Jeff, says looking at Heero. He glares at Quatre, "and you, you little fag".  
  
Quatre's legs were trembling, 'where's Trowa?!,' he inwardly cried.  
  
An old black car pulls up behind them into an empty parking space, un- noticed. A car door is heard opening and shutting.  
  
"Trowa, do you want me to kick your ass AGAIN?!," the boy taunts, humored by the return of Trowa.  
  
"no," Trowa says in his calm voice.  
  
Quatre turns around and sees Trowa standing right behind him glaring at the kids, "Trowa!". He held a ball of gauze to the inside of his mouth to help his wound.  
  
The girl steps back to stand beside Jeff, "Jeff, kick this peice-of-shit- trailor-trash's ass!".  
  
All doors of the car open and about six people climb out.  
  
"haha, THESE are the motherfuckas?!," jokes a large native man who looked about twenty.  
  
"they're as big as Trowa!" another man muses.  
  
"that's them, those two guys right there," Trowa says, pointing out his attackers.  
  
A thin, tall girl with fluffy red hair steps from the car, "you fucking skank, calling my little brother trailer trash?," she says to the girl. She was very pretty with green eyes similar to Trowa's.  
  
"yeah, and you're his slutty trailer-trash sister I guess," the girl bitches back.  
  
"Cathryn, you can take that bitch, just fucking, walk up to her and bust her in her pretty little face," the boys encourage.  
  
Cathryn walks up to the shorter girl and gets right in her face, "what are you gonna do you little bitch? huh? Hit me, come on!".  
  
Trowa looks over at Quatre with a proud smile, "my sister's awesome," he laughs.  
  
"Trowa, which one hit you?," Scully, a large black guy asks angrily.  
  
"those two, but he started it," Trowa explains, pointing out Jeff.  
  
Scully approaches one of the boys and stares him down, growing low in his throat. He pauses for a moment, then raises his fist and punches the guy in the eye so hard, the cheek bone could be heard breaking.  
  
Jeff hit the pavement and laid still.  
  
Trowa laughs and struts over to the body on the ground. He stands above him smiling happily, looking into his dazed eyes, "you got knocked the FUCK out!," he taunts.  
  
Scully glared at the rest of the group, "now if I hear of any y'all laying a hand on my boy, Trowa, I'll be back 'same shit, different day'. You're all a bunch of fucking ROOKIES".  
  
The blonde girl whom was fighting with Cathryn, runs away, holding a hand to her nose which had blood gushing from it. She was followed by the rest of the group, leaving Jeff behind in their fear of being next.  
  
"how's your mouth, Trowa?," another one of the boys from the car asks.  
  
"It stopped bleeding, I'll be okay," Trowa answers, removing the bloody ball of gauze.  
  
"Trowa Barton," a male adult voice calls. Trowa turns around and sees the principal, Mr Kinell, standing behind them with his arms crossed and one of Trowa's teachers, Mrs McGreevy, at his side. "who are you?," the principal asks Scully.  
  
Scully gives him a dirty look, "shut up," he threatens.  
  
The principal stares back at him, unaffected by his rudeness, "I don't want you loitering outside my school. Leave now or I'll call the cops".  
  
Scully snorts, "who the fuck cares? But Trowa, we gotta be geese anyway. Good luck in not getting suspended, son," he laughs, before climbing back into the car and driving away.  
  
Trowa turns and looks up at his Principal, "I didn't touch him. It was Scully-".  
  
"I saw your little brawl this morning, you're both coming with me," the principal explains, dragging the now awake Jeff along into the school.  
  
***  
  
"what kind of suspension did you get?," asked Hilde. Trowa, Quatre, and Hilde stood outside in the parking lot where Jeffery usually picks up Quatre.  
  
"Out of school," Trowa explains.  
  
"awesome, now you can sleep through school and not feel guilty!," Hilde muses.  
  
Trowa looks down at her with his eyebrow raised curiously, "you'd skip school and feel guilty?".  
  
Hilde laughs, "no!".  
  
The silver Mercedes pulls up to them, right on time. Quatre says goodbye to his friends and climbs into the back seat.  
  
Hilde and Trowa walk back towards the bus stop, "so what would your mom do when she finds out you're suspended?".  
  
Trowa frowns, thoughtfully, "she could be super pissed, or she might not even care".  
  
"oh. Hey, wanna meet me and Thomas at Tim Horton's for coffee later?," Hilde asks, changing the subject.  
  
Trowa shrugs, "yeah, I guess".  
  
***  
  
Trowa bends down in front of his door and runs his finger tips along the underside of the metal stairs. He slides out a small key and uses it to unlock the door. After returning the key to its original place, he slips inside.  
  
Sitting on the couch were two younger boys, each with a cigarette. "hey Trowa, what are you doing tonight, bro?," one boy asks.  
  
"maybe going to the coffee shop with Hilde," He reaches out towards his little brother, "gimmie a drag." he demands.  
  
The boy frowns, then hands Trowa the smoke, "what the hell happened to your face?".  
  
Trowa takes a hoot and blows out the blue smoke, "I got jumped by these two guys this morning and nobody jumped in to help me so I went and got, fucking Scully, Mat, Brian, Antoin, and Cathryn came too. She broke this fuckin chicks nose, it was awesome".  
  
"what did Scully do?," the brother asks.  
  
"aw, fuckin', he just stood there, then he one-punched the motherfucker. He was lying there on the cold pavement for like three fucking minutes!," Trowa explains, excitedly.  
  
The two kids laugh, "awesome".  
  
"yeah, but I might get suspended........," Trowa adds, suddenly grim.  
  
"what the fuck do you care? You only go to school for the food and drugs," his little brother muses.  
  
"yeah, but I still kind of try and ma wants me to do good".  
  
"oh yeah, they'll call home? You catching that call?".  
  
Trowa nods.  
  
"Oh, THAT'S why you're home, I see".  
  
"hey," the little brother's friend finally speaks up, "If you're suspended, they'll call your mom at work to talk to her about it".  
  
Everybody falls silent.  
  
"are you fucking serious?," Trowa asks, on the verge of panicking.  
  
"oh. I guess," Trowa's little brother agrees, "that probably explains why they haven't called yet".  
  
Trowa looks at the clock on the wall. It was quarter after four. 'shit'.  
  
*** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. on the street

-------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa was on his way home from Tim Horton's. He sat at the very back of the eleven o clock bus, stairing thoughtfully out the window. He couldn't even guess how his mom was going to react. He reached up and pulled the wire dangling above his head, causing a little "DING" sound for the driver. The bus slowed to a screeching stop at his usual bus stop. He stepped off the bus and walked down the darkening streets to the slummy alleyway between the crammed apartment buildings. Trowa paused for a second of self-comfort before opening the door to his house.  
  
"Mom, Trowa's home!," his little brother announced, as soon as the door closed behind him.  
  
Trowa cringes. Usually, nobody cared if he came home or not so this couldn't be a good thing.  
  
There was a worrying silence before Trowa's mom came into his sight. She was a young mother, taller then Trowa, with long brown hair tied back in a blue and white bandana. She stormed down the stairs and swung at a very un- prepared Trowa. After cuffing him across the face she grabed the boy by the throat very agressively, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!".  
  
Trowa tried to say someting but he could barely breathe.  
  
"I put you in school to TRY to give you a future but you fucked that up like everything else! You're so STUPID!," she screams, throwing him back against the door.  
  
"ma-," Trowa coughed, holding his shaky hands to his sore neck.  
  
"SHUTUP!," She interrupts, "and what the hell happened today?! Who were you fighting?!".  
  
"I got jumped!," he explained, ready to duck at her next attempt to hit him.  
  
"bullshit! You had you're fucking friends, you trying to kill the damn kid?!," she continued, raising her fist in the air.  
  
Trowa shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head.  
  
"and who were these kids?," she asks, a little calmer.  
  
"just friends............".  
  
"yeah, sure. I bet they're all fucking useless pot heads, just like YOU!," she screams, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
Trowa gathered enough courage to look up into her wet eyes. He finally realized something. This hurt her more than it hurt him, "mom, I......".  
  
"what?!," she asks, bitterly.  
  
"I don't do drugs," he assures her, trying to sound honest.  
  
"you're lying! You took plastic freezer bags with dope inside of 'em!," she screams, breaking down in tears again.  
  
'damn, ske knows,' Trowa inwardly curses. He didn't say anything, just looked up at her waiting for her to do something,  
  
She swallows a lump growing in her throat, "Trowa, go away," she says a little calmer.  
  
"what? where am I-," Trowa protests.  
  
"it's not my problem anymore, just GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!," She screams in his face.  
  
"can I call somebody for a place to st-".  
  
"NO! don't even use my phone! I don't have a son named Trowa anymore, I don't know you!," She yells one more time before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out the door, "don't come back or I'll call the cops!," was the last thing she said before slamming the door so hard, Trowa thought it was going to break.  
  
He sat there on the cold pavement where he had fallen, trying to realize the situation he was in. He looked to the opening of the alley as cars drove by and people walked along the sidewalk, not noticing him. He pushes himself up off the ground and dusts his pants off. He reaches a shaky hand into his pocket and pulls out a half empty pack of cigarettes, quickly putting one to his lips and lights it.  
  
*  
  
Duo sat on his big comfy bed beside Hilde. There were about six other people all over the average sized room and the music was loud with the base thumping. They all watched him as he careflly and skillfully finished rolling a joint. He twisted the end and licked on it to seel the goods, then pulls out his lighter.  
  
A loud knock at the window, however, grabs everybodies atteantion.  
  
Duo looks up, "what the fuck? Who is it?".  
  
"it's Trowa," one of the boys answers.  
  
Hilde, whom is closer to the window sticks her face op to the screen, "Trowa. I thought you were the damn cops!," she laughs.  
  
"is Duo there?," Trowa asks, shivering from the night cold.  
  
"WHAT'S UP MOTHAFUCKA!?," Duo greets, his breath mixed with weed smoke. He hands the joint to one of the other occupants of the room.  
  
"can I sleep here?," Trowa begs, "I got kicked out of the house"  
  
"ya man," Duo says, popping out the screen.  
  
Trowa easily hops into the room, landing in between Duo and Hilde. He slings his arms over both of their shoulders casually, "What is up my homeboys, and girls- hey, pass that shit," he demands reaching out towards the joint as the other boy finishes his hoot. He puts the joint to his lips and kicks off his shoes, letting them fall to the messy, stained carpet.  
  
Hilde laughs, "I see why his mom kicked him out".  
  
Trowa looks down at her, his arm still over her shoulder, and blows the swirling smoke into her face. He passes the joint to an anonymous girl siting on her boyfriends lap.  
  
"so what the hell are you doing walking around here alone at quarter to two?," Duo asks, switching spots with Trowa to sit beside Hilde.  
  
Trowa places a pillow between his back and the wall as he is squished into the corner, "I told you, I got kicked out. I'm not even allowed to go back there".  
  
"until when?," Hilde wonders.  
  
"never! She said if I come back she'll call the cops".  
  
"oh," Hilde responds sadly.  
  
"yeah, Duo? I'm gonna just sleep. Where can I sleep?," Trowa asks.  
  
"oh shit, man. Were packed in this bitch. I got like six people sleeping here and my brother has some friends too," he gulps.  
  
Trowa sighs, "I'll just find somewhere". He grabs a blanket kicked to the side of the bed and walks out the door.  
  
***  
  
Quatre's eyes flutter open after a restful night of sleep. He tiredly turns his head to look at the clock, 10:21am. He never usually slept in this late. He stretches his arms and legs before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes. Strands of his shiny, golden hair fell lazily over his forehead as he walked towards the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Trowa was roused from his sleep as a hand roughly shook his shoulder. He looked up at the blury figure of a large, intimidating man.  
  
"get off my couch and let me sit down," he says, impaitently.  
  
Trowa sighed tiredly as he grabbed the blanket wraped over his shoulders and pushed himself off the couch and to his feet. He took a few steps towards the center of the room and layed his aching body down on the brown carpet to go back to sleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, it was two hours later. Duo stood above him and kicked him once more to make sure he awoke, "Trowa you gotta go. I'm leaving".  
  
"where?," came Trowas quiet, muffled voice from the heap on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to Hilde's. If you're going downtown, you better leave to catch the bus now".  
  
Trowa groans as he pushes himself to his feet. He folds up the blanket and throws it on the armrest of the now empty couch, then headed upstairs to Duo's room to retreive his shoes.  
  
***  
  
Quatre slid a clean, white shirt over his head and grabbed a brown, lether belt. He looked over at the white phone sitting beside his bed, 'I wonder if I should invite Trowa over for lunch?,' he thinks. After doing up his belt, he sat on the bed beside the phone and searched through the caller ID. KEERAN BARTON, that was his mom.  
  
Quatre pushes the call button and it begins ringing. It rings about five times and Quatre sighs, dissapointed. Before he could hang up he heard someone pick up.  
  
"what?," a grumpy woman's voice answered.  
  
"i-is Trowa there?".  
  
"no, don't call here again, *click*," the line went dead.  
  
Quatre sat there startled, still holding the phone.  
  
***  
  
Trowa steps off the bus at the main bus stop downtown. He begins walking towards a conveniance store just across the busy street. He is so accustomed to the city habitat, he doesn't even flinch when a large, loud truck speeds by him, missing him by two feet.  
  
"Trowa!," a girls voice calls.  
  
Barely hearing her over the sound of traffic, he turns to see Sally jogging to catch up with him after just getting off of another bus, "hey," he greets.  
  
"hey, what are you doing?," she asks, now at his side.  
  
Trowa stops and turns to her, seeming annoyed, "I have to tell you again; It's HOW are you doing?," he explains, "what are you doing? -HOW are you doing, see it sounds so much nicer. That'll make me think I'm doing something wrong when you run up to me all like that," he continues.  
  
"okay, okay. HOW are you doing?," she corrects herself.  
  
He nods, satisfied, "I'm doing.................bad, actually".  
  
Sally tilts her head slightly, "why?," as they continue towards the store.  
  
"mom kicked me out of the house yesterday, I'm homeless," he explains, begining to lead her to run with him and cut through the intersection, just missing being hit again. The passing car honks its horn, followed by a rude gesture from the driver.  
  
"for good?," she pants as they reach the curb across the intersection.  
  
"yeah," he breaths.  
  
They walk to the outside of the gas station and stand off to the the side as Trowa begins to observe the costomers walking into the store.  
  
"so where are you gonna go?," she asks, looking into the pouch of her wallet.  
  
Trowa shrugs, "hell if I know, I guess Im gonna beg Scully or something. You need a pack too?," he suddenly asks, watching her slip a bill out of her wallet.  
  
She nods.  
  
Trowa spots a young blonde girl stepping out of a pickup truck. He casually strolls over to stop in front of her just before she opens the door to the store, "hey wait".  
  
She stops and looks at him questioningly.  
  
"you wanna do me a little favour and get me a couple packswhile your in there?," he asks in his usual cool, calm voice.  
  
"what kind?," she simply responds.  
  
This pleased Trowa. Usually it's not this easy, "Du'Moreiur. You'll get your money when you come out here".  
  
She pulls the door open and walks into the store.  
  
Trowa backs away from the store windows, closer to the corner with Sally.  
  
"if you're desprate, my sister will probably let you sleep on our couch for a while," Sally suggests.  
  
Trowa smiles, "sisters, eh?," he repeats, sounding more interested than Sally expected.  
  
She laughs, "Trowa!".  
  
Unaffected, he continues, "is she a fine, blonde chick too?".  
  
Sally blushes. She is caught speechless. "there's your smokes," she points out to the girl just exiting the store looking around for the tall boy. Sally hands Trowa a $5 and two toonies(dunno if there are toonies in America or anywhere other than Canada but theyre $2 coins and they look cool ^.^).  
  
Trowa walks over to the girl and gives her his and Sally's money in exchange for the two packs. "Thanks," he simply says, walking towards Sally once more.  
  
"no problem, " she says as she walks back towards her truck.  
  
"so what do you want to do now?," Sally asks. Before Trowa could answer, the last bus pulling in across the street catches her eye, "oh, here's Wufei!".  
  
"TROWA!," an angry, male voice calls.  
  
Trowa whirls around in the direction of the voice, preparing for a fight. To his releif, there was Scully's black car parked in the lot and in the drivers seat was the muscular, tough-looking black guy, Scully.  
  
"Trowa, get your ass over here," Scully demands, stepping out of the car.  
  
Trowa walks over to meet him, intimidated by his angry tone of voice.  
  
"what the hell happened? I've been hearing your mama kicked you out. What did you fuck up this time?!".  
  
"just because I got suspended!," Trowa says, defensively, "she tried to strangle me too, look!," he says, tilting his head to show four deep, red fingernale marks from his mom, "and you KNOW that wasn't my fault!".  
  
Scully sighs, frustrated, "just.......... get in the car," he orders, opening the door and climbing back into the drivers seat.  
  
"why? Where are we going?," Trowa wonders. Not having anything better to do in mind, he climbs into the passenger seat, "see ya Sally".  
  
Sally waves goodbye as she crosses the street to meet Wufei, stepping off of the bus.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- please review 


End file.
